Books and Bruises
by Lynia.Augusta
Summary: Draco is distracting Hermione from her homework and little does she know that she's distracting him as well. Things take an unexpected twist in the library when their frustrations hit the tipping point. Dramione. Now an IN- PROGRESS by request.


The library smelled of dusty parchment and ink. The afternoon sun flooded through the window shining down on her. She tried her best to focus on the text before her but found it impossible. There was someone else sitting at the table behind her. His smell was intoxicating. He had come in about an hour ago obviously freshly showered, he smelled of oak and vanilla, and since then she had found it impossible to focus.

"Uh!" she voiced in frustration, slapping her hand to mouth. _That wasn't supposed to be out loud_ , she thought.

"Some people are trying to do homework over here Granger. Care to keep those noises to yourself?" a voice mocked from behind.

Her eyes widened as she turned to confirm her fears: it was Draco Malfoy.

"Maybe you should reconsider your poignant body odor before leaving your dorm." She spat.

Draco scooted his chair back forcefully pinning her between her chair and table. "Malfoy stop. I can't breathe."

"What's wrong Granger don't like tight spaces?" He teased rising from his seat.

"I'm trying to do my essay Malfoy, piss off." She said shoving her seat back to a reasonable position.

He leaned down on her desk, pushing her scrolls and books aside. "As am I Granger but you're being too bloody distracting."

"I haven't done anything to you." She said, standing to gather her things.

Draco reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. In one swift move he pulled her to him and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing his body against hers.

"Malfoy! Let me go!" she growled pushing back from him. It was no use. He was holding her too tightly and there wasn't much room between the bookcases to start with.

He reached up and brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in her face. "Honestly, has no one ever taught you how to control this beast you call hair?"

"Let. Me. Go." She warned but again it was no use. She stared squarely into his eyes. She had to admit they were gorgeous. She felt as though she could lose herself in those swirling grey irises. She inhaled deeply, taking in the oak and vanilla scent of his body wash. If she thought it was intoxicating before there was nothing that could have prepared her for how delicious he was this close. She relaxed in his arms, allowing herself to press against him, she could feel his well sculpted body and toned muscles.

"Still want me to let you go?" he mused, moving his free hand into her hair.

He pulled her head back, exposing her neck, and began trailing kisses across the soft skin. Every so often he bit lightly, evoking a moan from the witch before him. He pulled back and watched as her chest rose and fell, her breath heavy, breasts threatening to break free from her blouse. He pressed his other hand against the small of her back, pulling her closer, allowing her to feel the bulge in his trousers. He wanted her and he could see that she wanted him just as much. He stepped forward, forcing her between himself and a bookcase. His hands were now free to ravage her body as he forcefully captured her lips in his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He was a drug and she wanted every part of her to be filled with him. She teased his lips with her tongue and he dutifully followed allowing her access to his mouth. She could taste him and man was he hot. She shifted her leg desperately trying to rid herself of the insatiable urge to be touched.

She was grinding against him and he could feel his cock growing harder. He broke their kiss, both gasping for air, and resumed his assault on her neck. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her blouse until it finally fell open allowing him access to her breasts. He pawed at them through her bra increasing his attack on her body. Her fingers twisted in his hair pulling just enough to encourage his behavior. He slid her blouse off her shoulders and made quick work of her bra, allowing the clothes to fall to the floor. He pulled back long enough to admire his handiwork. Her neck was covered in dark purple hickeys and he enjoyed seeing them there.

"Draco..." she moaned.

"What was that Granger? Was there something you wanted from me?" he teased.

For once her words failed her as she was unable to gather any semblance of thought. She wanted him and she wanted him now. "Please"

Draco pulled his wand from his back pocket and cast a muffliato charm before continuing, this time on her breast. His lips wrapped around her nipple pulling and sucking lightly while he teased the other between his fingers. She was now moaning loudly and mercilessly grinding her hips against his member. He looked up to watch her; to see what he did to her. She was biting down on her bottom lip only releasing it long enough to allow a moan or gasp to escape. A small blush had crept across her face and her eyes were squeezed shut. He knew this was an advantage because she would never be able to see what he was planning next. He moved his other hand to her breast taking over just as he released her tortured nipple from his lips.

He stood there a moment, endlessly teasing her, watching her reaction each time he pulled slightly. Releasing her breasts, he hooked his fingers into the waist of her skirt and in one swift move pushed it to the floor. He pulled her to him again before swinging one arm across the table, sending the books and parchment to the floor. Capturing her lips he kissed her, a soft tender kiss this time, as he laid her down on the table her shoes slipping off and falling to the floor. His hands trailed down her arms- stopping at her wrists. Grabbing them he pulled them above her head before fastening them there with his tie.

"Now you're mine." He breathed. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, not taking the time to unbutton it.

She starred in awe at the body before her. He was in immaculate shape: each muscle well defined. Her eyes followed the 'V' of his hips to the large bulge of his cock. She couldn't help but bite her lip again as she met his gaze.

"Well, well, the Gryffindor princess doesn't wear knickers. Probably too busy giving it out to any man that asks."

"That's not-"

She lost her words as his long skilled fingers made contact with her wetness. She sagged her head and moaned as he drew circles on her clit.

"Care to finish that?" he teased as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her thighs.

She failed to respond. Her breath hitched as she waited for him taste her. "Please Draco." She whined.

"What was that? I'm not sure I heard you."

"Please" she whined once more.

"That's my girl." He teased flashing her the classic Malfoy smirk.

Her mouth formed an "O" as she felt his tongue assault her wetness. She pulled against the tie wishing she could run her fingers through his hair and force him into a faster pace. His tongue swirled around her opening, teasing her, taunting moans of pleasure from her lips. She could feel pressure building inside her and knew she was close. She squirmed, desperate to get more from him. His fingers dug into her thighs as he quickened his pace. He wanted to taste her, to taste what he did to her, and to watch as he pulled an orgasm from her. He flicked his tongue inside her, swirling it around, before gently nipping on her clit. He felt her jump and heard he moan loudly as he did this. He repeated the process and evoked the same reaction from her once more. He repeated this again and again until her legs tightened around him and her back arched. She was close and he knew it.

"Dr-Draco." She begged.

He worked faster digging his fingers into her thighs. "What do you say?" he asked between breaths.

"Please. Please Draco." She pled as he sent her over the edge. She cried out in pleasure as the orgasm washed over her. Releasing her thighs, he stood before her, allowing her a moment to catch her breath. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were dark. He undid his zipper and dropped his trousers and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them. Her hair was splayed across the table, some had fallen in her face and he moved to brush it out of the way.

She jumped as his cock brushed her entrance, still reeling from her orgasm. She didn't have to say anything because her eyes said it all. She wanted -no needed- him. He positioned himself at her entrance, taking a moment see how beautiful she was.

"Mine" he whispered placing a soft kiss on her abdomen before repositioning his member. Slowly he inserted himself, pausing to allow her to adjust to his size, before continuing on.

He was moving too slow for how much she needed him. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her swiftly inserting his member the rest of the way. She cried out at the feeling. She was tight and he was well gifted. It hurt slightly but after a moment the pain subsided.

"You're a virgin?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Mhmm." Was all she could manage. Merlin she wanted him. She tightened her muscles around him as best she could.

He fell forward and braced himself on the table, a gasp escaping his lips. "If that's how you want to play it."

He pulled back, almost entirely freeing himself from her, before slamming back in. Her back arched and her eyes fluttered closed. "More" she mouthed.

He repeated this processes, slamming into her, and evoking an array of erotic sounds. He grabbed her hips and anchored himself as he thrust deeper and harder within her. The faster he went the tighter her legs squeezed around him giving him little to no room to pull back. He was as far in as he could manage, pounding her cervix, enticing cries and vulgarities to escape her lips. She had tried to bite down and hold herself back but after the taste of iron filled her mouth-it was no use. She released herself to the moment allowing him to hear what he did to her.

She squirmed and bucked against him. Her muscles coaxing pre-cum from him. He knew he was close but wanted to allow her the thrill of joined ecstasy. Moving his hands from her hips to her shoulders, he pressed their chests together, giving him a better position for slower deliberate thrusts.

She fought back against the tie eventually freeing herself from its bind. She ran her fingers up and down his back, gripping tightly when he hit that perfect spot. He rose to a standing position pulling her up with him. She gripped tightly with her legs and nails digging into his back as he lifted her up and down the length of his cock.

He gripped tighter feeling the rise of pressure down below. He knew she was close and so was he.

"Her-Hermi-Hermione!" He called out releasing himself deep within her. He could feel her muscles tighten around him as she climaxed; her body drawing out more of his seed. He held her up as best he could as she shook in his arms. When he felt her sag against him he laid her back down on the table before easing his length from her.

"Wow" he breathed collapsing next to her "you're amazing."

"Mhmm." Was the best she could manage, her breath ragged.

"Never thought I'd see the day Hermione Granger ran out of words."

She sat up slowly trying to bring herself down from her euphoric high. He stood and gathered his clothes. She sat there looking dazed as he dressed. "Hermione?" He asked tenderly.

She looked up at him finally regaining her senses. "I'd say that deserves an Outstanding Mr. Malfoy." She tenderly placed her feet on the ground, making to stand, but her legs were still too shaky.

He snaked an arm around her waist to steady her. Tilting her head, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Same for you Ms. Granger."

She dressed as he gathered their things and took down the charms. "My wand? I can't find my wand."

"Here it is" he said taking it down from the window sill. Giving her one more kiss he turned to leave.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked.

"Depends."

"On?" she said, her hand on her hip.

"How mad you are about the bruises." He smirked.


End file.
